


Worth Fighting For

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Castiel, M/M, Men Crying, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel, Scared Dean, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was never possessed by Lucifer, but he is heavily pregnant with Dean's child. Amara wants the baby for her own gain. She will stop at nothing to tear their family apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: S11, but instead of Luci!Cas it’s Pregnant!Cas that Amara’s holding captive, b/c she wants to use/steal Cas and Dean’s baby for some evil reason, so she induces Cas with her powers and makes him labour alone until Sam and Metatron come to rescue him while he’s in labour.and Deanie is supes worried about his babies until God helps bring them home and Cas delivers their baby.

As soon as Castiel heard the bunker door open he was up on his feet as fast as his heavily protruding stomach would allow him, abandoning the sprawl of research books he’d had laid out on the table in front of him.

Ever since Castiel had told Dean he was pregnant his partner had forbidden him from accompanying him and Sam on hunts. Naturally, Castiel had been affronted at first but he soon realised Dean just wanted to protect him and their unborn child. Castiel knew that he had to do what was safest for their baby, especially with Amara still being a looming threat. 

If Sam had it his way Dean would stay behind too, but the older Winchester was insistent that he didn’t let his younger brother go off alone either after his very near-death experience with the werewolves. Castiel had accepted that too. 

That didn’t, however, prevent him from worrying every time the father of his child and its uncle left for a hunt or to follow a supposed lead on Amara.

So Castiel couldn’t have been more relieved when Sam and Dean stepped into the bunker now looking a little exhausted but definitely still in one piece.

Castiel cupped on arm under his eight months pregnant belly and rested the other on top as he waited for Dean to bounce down the stairs and rush over to him.

“Hello, Dean” Castiel said with a pleased smile.

“Hey, sweetheart” Dean said softly before pressing an equally tender kiss to his angel’s lips and then pulling him into a hug, wary of the bump between them. “Have you been eating enough? Getting some sleep?” he asked concernedly.

“Yes, Dean” Castiel assured him. The pregnancy had taken its toll on his grace, but now at least Castiel’s previous time as a human came to use in understanding his body’s needs. “I had at least eight hours of sleep each night just like you said, and I’m afraid I’ve emptied the fridge; even that unopened jar of pickles that had been there for months.”

“Good” Dean chuckled. “No sickness or pain?”

“None at all. I told you that when you texted two hours ago….and every other few hours before that.” 

It appeared that Dean was finally satisfied as he pressed a loving kiss to Castiel’s forehead and then knelt down to cup his hands around the angel’s stomach.

“Good job looking after your Papa, kiddo” he said before kissing the bump too. “You just stay in there until we take care of Amara, ya hear? I don’t want you coming into a world with her in it.”

“The baby is due in a month” Castiel said concernedly as Dean stood up again. 

“That’s plenty of time” Dean said determinedly. “Right, Sam?” he asked, turning to his brother who seemed to have found something extremely interesting to look at on the wall.

“Oh, yeah! Of course” Sam scoffed, retuning to reality now that the PDA was over. “We’re getting close. I know it.” 

“Well I don’t know about you guys but right now I’m beat” Dean said. 

“Yes, I too could do with some rest” Castiel said before accentuating the statement with a wide yawn.

“C’mon then” Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

“Alright. Goodnight, Sam.” 

“Night, Cas” Sam replied with a gentle smile.

Dean proceeded to lead Castiel down the hall to their bedroom. 

Once they arrived he helped his angel strip his clothes off and then slipped him into some pyjama bottoms, kissing the bump as he did so. He then pulled a large white t-shirt over Castiel’s head and helped him lie comfortably in the bed, making sure he was surrounded by a nest of sheets and pillows.

“You guys good?” Dean asked.

“Yes” Castiel said as he rubbed a hand repeatedly over his belly. 

“Awesome. I’ll be right back” Dean said before heading to the bathroom.

When he returned he stood in the doorway for a few moments with a warm smile on his face as he observed his partner whispering words of what he assumed to be Enochian to their child.

He remembered the night they had conceived; after rescuing Cas from Rowena’s spell. Their love had been hot and passionate as they were flooded with relief to back in each other’s arms with no demon curse or witches spell to worry about. It had been one of the best nights of Dean’s life. 

Of course when Castiel had first told Dean he was pregnant it had taken the hunter a while to comprehend the situation. Other than the fact Castiel had a male vessel – which apparently didn’t matter when it came to angels – the timing could not have been worse with Amara an ever present danger. Dean couldn’t even begin to think of bringing up a child the way his father had brought him and Sam; he never wanted his child to have to suffer a hunter’s life.

But after half a bottle of Jack Daniels and some deep consideration in the back of his Impala Dean realised this was in fact a blessing. A full family was something he thought he would never have, but now it was becoming true. Castiel was the love of his life, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, raising their child together. He finally felt like he had something worth fighting for again. 

“Dean?” 

When Castiel called his name the hunter broke out of his stupor and went to join his partner in the bed.

“What were you saying?” Dean asked as he laid down on his side and put his hand on top of Castiel’s.

“I was just telling him that he shouldn’t be scared. That we love him and will take care of him” Castiel explained.

“You’re pretty sure it’s a boy, huh?” Dean said with a lopsided smile.

“Yes” Castiel nodded. He entwined his fingers with Dean’s. “What were you just thinking about?” the angel asked.

“When we were on the hunt we met this other couple of hunters. They said that after the case they were going to settle down together, and I just thought….we could do that.”

Castiel frowned a little. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…after we take care of Amara, we should find a house in the country somewhere; this place it way too big and dangerous for a kid. We could leave the hunting behind and focus on raising our baby. We could get a place with a big garden so you can keep flower beds, and I could fix cars if we needed some extra money. We could get a dog; a big dog though so that I still feel like a man when I’m walking it. Of course, Sam will have to come with us but we can just build him a room above the garage; he can be like a free live-in babysitter. And…we can get married.”

Castiel looked at his love in a stunned silence for a few moments.

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?”

Dean nodded. “I don’t want our child to grow up in the hunter’s life; I know how difficult that is and it’s not fair. And I think that Team Free Will has done enough to earn the right to call it a day.”

“Even if we did cause most of the major problems?” Castiel countered.

“Yeah…” Dean cringed. “But we’ve saved more lives than not.”

Castiel smiled widely then.

“I think it all sounds wonderful” he said. “I love you.”

Dean grinned back at him before shuffling over to kiss his angel’s lips.

“I love you too.” The hunter caressed the side of the bump. “Both of you.”

\--------------------

They woke up the next morning to the news of a mysterious fog which had taken numerous lives.

Sam had been researching on his laptop when he found the report from Idaho. 

“It’s gotta be her, right?” the younger Winchester asked once he’d allowed Castiel and Dean to read the article for themselves.

“Yeah” Dean agreed. “We’ve gotta go check it out.”

“I think that I should come with you” Castiel said.

“What?” Dean said incredulously. “Cas, no.”

“Dean, I know I’m supposed to have another four weeks but the last month can be unpredictable” Castiel pointed out.

“He’s right” Sam said. “We can’t be hundreds of miles away and risk Cas going into labour on his own. We can find a motel a safe distance from the town and ward it with everything with know of.”

“And I’m sure I still have enough mojo in me to make a quick escape if necessary” Castiel added.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes momentarily.

“Fine” he said. “But the first sign of trouble you fly like the wind.”

“Absolutely” Castiel nodded.

“Alright then” Dean said. “Let’s go.”

\--------------------

Dean had been checking and re-checking all the warding sigils, salt lines, and every other method of protection they had employed for the last half an hour or so. The motel was on the outskirt of the town away from the bustle of people.

“You’ve got your blade?” Dean asked Castiel.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He pulled three different guns out of his duffle bag. “Rock salt bullets, witch killing bullets, and silver bullets.” 

“Got it” Castiel assured him.

“Alright” Dean said with a shaky sigh. “We’re just going to check the scene and talk to the cops. We’ll be back in two hours tops.”

Castiel nodded. “Be careful” he said to Dean with wide and pleading eyes.

“I will” Dean promised before kissing the top of the angel’s head. “Look after your papa, kiddo” Dean said to the bump. “And remember to put a line of salt behind the door after we leave, Cas.”

The angel nodded again with tears in his eyes and couldn’t stop himself from flinging his arms around the hunter’s neck for one last hug.

“Hey” Dean whispered softly in his ear. “All these years and we’ve always come back to each other no matter what; that’s not going to change now.”

“I know” Castiel said. “You have to be here too, Sam” he said to the younger Winchester over Dean’s shoulder.

“I fully intend to be” Sam replied.

He turned away in decency so that Castiel and his brother could share one last kiss, and then Dean placed a hand on his shoulder to signal he was ready to leave.

After they had gone Castiel poured out the salt line behind the door as promised and then settled on one of the beds with the TV turned low on one of those reality he shows he had come to like.

It seemed that the baby had sensed his unease, though, as he started to kick harshly.

“Your father is going to be fine, little one” Castiel said to his bump in a hushed voice as he rubbed it gently. “I promise.”

\---------------------

By the time the second hour came around Castiel was becoming agitated. Dean had said they would be back by now yet he hadn’t even called. 

The angel turned off the TV and managed to pull himself from the bed and wonder over to the window to take a look outside. It seemed that a thin mist was setting in but other than that the surrounding area remained fairly peaceful. 

He jumped a little when his mobile suddenly started ringing on the table.

Castiel shuffled over to pick it up and felt his shoulders sag a little with relief when he saw his love’s name. 

“Dean-”

“Cas.” The angel could instantly tell that Dean was panicked. “You’ve got to get out of here. Now!”

“What?” Castiel asked, the fear gripping him as he placed a protective hand against his stomach. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“It’s Amara; the fog is back” Dean explained. “Sam and I are sealed in the precinct with some cops and civilians.”

“I can come and get you” Castiel said desperately.

“No….back….you-”

“W-what?” Castiel stammered as panic started to consume him. “Dean, you’re breaking up, I can’t-”

The phone suddenly flew out of his hand and towards the door which crashed open with a burst of wind. 

Castiel quickly backed away and was horrified to see Amara clutching his now crushed phone in her hand. 

The angel quickly closed his eyes and tried to teleport but it was suddenly like his wings were bound to him and he couldn’t move them; Amara was blocking him off.

Castiel protectively wrapped his arms around his stomach and started to slowly edge away as Amara stepped forward.

“You are the one that Dean’s heart desires” she stated coldly. “You are the one he is connected with; you and that abomination growing inside you. Dean will never be mine with you in the way.” 

Castiel had started trembling profusely; he didn’t know how to defend his child and that scared him to no end.

“P-please. Please, don’t kill my child” Castiel begged despite the fact he knew it wouldn’t mean a thing.

“Oh, I won’t” Amara smirked as she held her arm out and used her power to pull Castiel towards her. “Yet” she whispered darkly. She cupped her hands around Castiel’s cheeks and met his terrified eyes with a piercing glare. “You’re coming with me.”

The last thing Castiel remembered seeing was a bright red light beginning to consume them before the world started to spin.

\-----------------------

Sam and Dean were still uncertain about what had caused the fog to clear and heal everyone, but right now the older Winchester didn’t care. Dean’s only concern was speeding back to the motel and making sure that Castiel and the baby were okay.

Terror rippled through Dean when he saw the door of their motel room was wide open.

“Cas!?” He yelled into the empty space.

As he entered the room he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and then he heard something crunch beneath his boot.

He looked down and saw his angel’s phone.

“No” Dean whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek. “No…Cas.”

“Dean” Sam said quietly as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Sh-she’s taken them” Dean stammered through the thick emotion. “Sh-she has them.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. He was surprised when Dean pushed passed him and ran outside.

“Amara!” he yelled up at the sky. “I’m here you bitch! Come and get me!” 

“Dean” Sam said as he tried to envelope his brother into his arms and pull him back inside.

“No, get off me!” Dean growled as he ripped himself from Sam’s grip. “Amara!”

Sam didn’t relent though. As Dean began to sink to his knees, the younger Winchester followed him down and hugged his brother tightly as Dean started sobbing helplessly. 

“Dean, it’s okay” Sam said, having to restrain his own sorrow at seeing his brother so broken and knowing that his best friend and nephew were missing. “We’ll find them. I promise.”

“Cas” Dean whimpered as Sam held him against his chest. 

Through the haze of his tears Dean was confused when he saw a bright white glow starting to come from Sam’s pocket. 

Sam noticed it too and frowned as he unzipped his jacket to locate the source.

He felt inside and pulled out the amulet which Dean hadn’t seen in years. 

The two brothers stared at each other in shock, knowing exactly what that shining charm was supposed to signify.

“Hey, guys.”

The Winchesters whipped around and were met by an awkwardly smiling Chuck.

“I think we need to talk.”

\---------------------

When Castiel woke he felt the weight of his arms being chained up. He looked around the unfamiliar place and started to panic. It was completely warded and his baby was completely exposed; Castiel couldn’t even move his arms to shield him. He didn’t know how long he’d been out for and he had no idea where Sam and Dean were and if they were safe. 

The angel started to shake with fear. 

When Amara strode into the building looking as cold and determined as ever Castiel could not hold back the terrified tears; he was scared for his baby.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to suffer for long” Amara said as she approached him. “Once the brat is ready to be born I’ll put you out of your misery.”

“You will never get my child” Castiel said. “Dean would never let that happen.”

“Well, he doesn’t have a choice” Amara spat. “If I want to be certain that I will defeat my brother then I need more power. I need to feed. And there is no bigger abomination to feed on than a Nephilim; something which should have never been…apparently just like me. Its soul will keep me powered for ages.”

Castiel felt like he was going to pass out again. 

“No one has seen God for years!” he exclaimed. “You’re never going to get your revenge because he’s never coming back. You will not hurt my child. Dean and I won’t let you!”

Amara’s face turned thunderous as she outstretched her hand. “I don’t need this.” 

She flicked her wrist and Castiel cried out in pain before blacking out again.

Amara approached Castiel and scanned her hand across his unconscious form. She frowned when she came to the angel’s heart and felt something reaching out to her. No it wasn’t for her; it was Dean. The angel was pining for his love, and it seemed that Dean was doing the same. 

That was the final straw.

\---------------------

Sam had made Dean stay behind for safety whilst he went to investigate another fog. The older Winchester hadn’t even really had come to terms with seeing God and his scribe again because all he could think about was Castiel and their baby. Dean needed them back in his arms. If anything happened to either of them… 

The hunter had been frantically pacing as he felt completely useless. He had data running on his computer searching for a possible location, but it wasn’t uncovering anything they didn’t already know. Castiel had been gone for hours and they were no closer to finding him. 

“Hello, Dean.”

The hunter turned around quickly and was horrified to see Amara standing just across the room from him.

“Don’t worry this just more of a…spiritual call” she smirked.

“Where the hell is Cas?” Dean demanded.

“He’s right here” she said, waving her fingers and causing an apparition of Castiel to appear.

“Cas” Dean breathed.

His angel looked exhausted as he swayed on his feet.

“Tell my brother that I know he’s around” Amara said. “And if you don’t convince him to meet me then Castiel and your precious baby will die.”

“No, you can’t” Dean begged.

“Oh, but I can” Amara retorted. “And guess what? The clock is ticking.”

She waved another hand over Castiel and he let out a loud cry of pain, doubling over and clutching his bump before disappearing. 

“No!” Dean yelled. “Cas…Amara!” But she was already gone too. 

The older Winchester’s hands were shaking as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Sam answered on the second ring. 

“Dean, I found a-”

“Get back here, now!”

\---------------------

Castiel woke up again when he felt the pain ripple through his stomach. He cried out and raised his head to see Amara staring at him. 

She had released Castiel’s arms and he was now slumped on the floor clutching at his bump.

“What did you do to him!?” Castiel said through gritted teeth.

“Nothing. He’s grown enough to give me what I need” Amara stated. “And I’m tired of waiting. So, I just wanted to push your labour forward a little.”

“D-Dean will find us” Castiel said as he tried to remember how to breathe.

“You keep thinking that” Amara jibed. “I’ll leave you to it.”

With that she disappeared.

Castiel tried to sit up, but even if he could stand the warding was preventing him from leaving the building.

Another contraction coursed through him and then angel curled further around his stomach and let out another cry of pain. 

“Please, please little one. Just hold on” Castiel begged. “Your father and uncle are coming. I know they are.” 

He rubbed his belly soothingly and prayed that Dean could hear him.

But for now all he could do was try and breathe through the pain of his labour, scared and alone.

\---------------------

As Dean paced the forest waitng for Amara to show he had to keep reminding himself to focus on her and not the man he loved, alone and in labour. His only comfort was that he knew Sam wouldn’t let him down. 

“Dean.”

He turned around to face Amara. She was smiling at him sincerely, and that made it all the more sinister. 

“Thank you for reaching out to me.”

“You didn’t really give me a choice” Dean replied bluntly. “But…you’re right. I do have a connection with you.”

“Then why try and fight it?” Amara asked as she stepped closer towards him. 

“I don’t know if I can anymore” Dean said. “And it bothers the hell out of me.”

“Then let’s just be together” Amara said as she moved in to cup her hands around Dean’s face. “Let’s-”

She frowned as she trailed off and moved her fingers to rest on Dean’s temples. 

“Your thoughts are somewhere else” She said, turning cold once more. “You are lying to me.”

“No, Amara” Dean said as he tried to remain calm. “I want you-”

“Liar!” Amara screeched as she turned away. “You’re thinking about that damn angel and your precious baby. Whilst they’re around I can never have you! Well… I’ll just have to take care of that-”

“No” Dean said as he grabbed her wrist; he couldn’t hide his desperation anymore. “Amara, please. Do you really think that if you kill my child that I could ever be with you!?”

“Yes!” Amara snapped as she ripped herself from Dean’s grip. “It won’t be here to hold you back. You’ll be vulnerable, and you’ll have no option but to turn to me.”

“Amara, please” Dean said, unable to hide the waver in his voice. “I’m begging you. Just let them go.”

“No.”

Amara disappeared, and Dean felt like his whole world had just crumbled. 

\--------------------

Castiel wasn’t sure how much time had passed exactly, but he was certain that it had been several hours since Amara had abandoned him. 

At first the contractions had been considerably far apart but now they coursed through Castiel after mere minutes, and each one seemed to be more painful than the last. 

Despite his agony Castiel was determined not to give up on Dean. Their profound bond would pull through and Dean would be there for the birth of his child; he had to be.

Castiel had tears streaming down his face as he was hit with his worst contraction yet. 

The baby was coming now. 

“Cas!”

The angel held his breath as he looked up. He saw Sam and Metatron running towards him.

“Sam” Castiel sobbed, now with relief. 

“It’s okay, Cas” Sam said as he helped the angel sit up and pulled Cas’ arm around his shoulders. “You’re going to be just fine now; I promise.”

Castiel grunted from the strain as Sam hoisted him to his feet. Metatron was stood to the side muttering in Enochian. 

“D-Dean” the angel stammered. “Wh-Where is D-Dean? I need him!”

“Cas, he’ll find us” Sam said firmly. “But right now we have to get you and the baby out of here.”

“I’ve removed the warding” Metatron said. “Go. I’ll hold Amara off. She’ll know we’re here.”

Sam offered the former angel a firm nod of gratitude before he started to walk Cas out of the building. 

“Sam…Sam the baby is going to be here any minute now” Castiel panted as they reached the Impala.

“I know” Sam said as he helped Castiel get inside. “I won’t let anything happen to you. The baby will be fine.”

The younger Winchester shut the door and then ran around to climb into the driver’s seat.

“Just keep breathing, Cas” Sam encouraged as he slammed the gas pedal to the floor and they started to speed away. “You’re doing really good, buddy.”

Castiel was barely listening though as he concentrated on fighting through the pain. 

He was shocked when the car came to a sudden halt.

He looked up with wide eyes and saw Amara stood in front of them with her arm raised as she kept the Impala clamped in place.

Sam immediately started to try and back up the car, but it was no use.

“That baby is mine, Castiel” Amara seethed. 

She spread her arms wide and the wind outside began to pick up.

Castiel closed his eyes tight and prayed for someone, anyone, to save them.

He opened them again when he felt the Impala crash down.

They were back in the bunker.

Castiel didn’t have much time to comprehend exactly how that had happened though as he was burdened with another contraction.

Someone opened the car door and Castiel expected to turn and find Sam, but instead he was met by someone he was sure he would never see.

“Father.”

\---------------------

Dean was confused as to how exactly he had ended up outside the bunker but he didn’t dwell on it long. He hurried inside ready to plead with Chuck to find a way to get Castiel home.

As he was running through the building he heard the cries of pain.

It was Castiel.

Dean quickly followed Castiel’s voice until he found everyone crowded around the Impala.

Sam was sat behind Castiel, holding the angel who was leaning back against him on the front seat.

Chuck was knelt in front of Castiel, looking determined as he tended to his son’s lower half.

“Cas!” Dean called as he ran over.

“Dean?” Castiel said uncertainly, as if he dared not believe it. 

“I’m here, sweetheart” Dean said with relieved smile as he quickly switched places with Sam.

He held Castiel as close as possible, taking a moment to bask in the warmth of having the love of his life back in his arms.

“Dean” Castiel sobbed as he turned his head to the side to rest on the hunter’s chest. “I-I was so scared; I-I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, angel” Dean said before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. “But we’re together again now. Let’s get our baby here too.”

“I can see the head” Chuck said. “You need to give one last big push, Castiel.”

“You can’t just mojo it out?” Dean asked.

“Trust me, I already asked that” Sam said. “There was a long boring explanation-”

“Hey!” Chuck said defensively. “I designed birth to be a beautiful thing-”

“Well you didn’t try hard enough!” Castiel claimed through gritted teeth.

“Okay, maybe I could make a few tweaks-”

“Chuck!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Right! Sorry, focusing…” he replied.

“Okay, Sweetheart” Dean whispered to Castiel. “You can do this. I’ve got you now.”

Castiel took a deep breath before pushing as hard as he could. He felt like he was being ripped apart, but Dean let him grip onto his hand the whole time.

A shrill cry soon hit the air as the tiny baby filled it’s lungs for the first time.

“It’s a boy!” Chuck announced happily. He rested the infant delicately against Castiel’s chest. “And I just became a Grandpa!”

Castiel smiled down at their little bundle of joy that he had cradled against him; he had green eyes and light brown hair just like his human father. Castiel looked up at Dean. 

“He’s so beautiful” the angel said through tears. 

“He sure is” Dean said with a soft smile before pressing his lips gently to Cas’. “I’m so proud of you, and I’m so sorry…I could have lost you both.” 

“Dean, don’t” Castiel pleaded. “It was no one’s fault but Amara’s. Let’s not think about her now. Let’s just be a family for a little while. Focus on our little one.” 

“Of course” Dean replied. He rested a hand gently on the top of his son’s head. “Hey, kiddo. Seems like you’re disobeying your dad already. I told you to stay in there.”

“Well, disobedience runs in the family” Chuck huffed.

He took a few steps back when Castiel, Dean, and Sam all glared at him.

“Congrats, guys” Sam said as he bobbed down to get a better look at his nephew. “What are you going to call him?”

“We should name him after your father” Castiel said to Dean. “We certainly can’t name him after mine.”

“Uh, why not?!” Chuck exclaimed.

“Nah, let’s name him after Grandpa” Dean said. “Let’s call him Henry.”

“Okay” Castiel said as he tickled a finger against his son’s chin. “I like that. Henry Robert Winchester. For Bobby too.”

“Sounds perfect” Dean said.

“I suppose I better go and work on my strategy to take down Amara” Chuck said.

“I thought you were just going to hand yourself over?” Sam said.

“I can’t do that. Not now that I have a grandson who needs me” Chuck replied.

“Could I maybe get some sleep before we go off to save the world again?” Castiel asked as he eyes were already beginning to droop; their son had already drifted off. 

“Of course, sweetheart” Dean said. “Getting you and Henry comfortable is the most important thing right now.”

As Dean cradled his family close he knew that Amara did not have any sort of hold of him. This was where he wanted to be; Castiel, their son, and Sam were who he belonged with. 

Nothing was going to take that away.


End file.
